fusion academia
by my fan fic acadiemia
Summary: my hero academia with fusions
1. Chapter 1

**This is a steven universe and my hero academy the only thing I put in from steven universe is the fusion. it's in bold so I can't read it split into two parts, the shorter part from Deku's point of view and the longer part from the fusion point of view. hope you in joy.**

**Deku part 1**

"**Hello, class 1-A this is a new class to show you how to use the fusion tech called gems. You can put the tech anywhere on your activate them hit the gem two time then touch the person that you want to fuse but you can only fuse with another active gem." power loader said **

"**Sir how is this a class when you have told who to use them in *checks watch* ½ a minute." said Todorik**

"**Good question Shoto we are not just teaching you how to use them we teaching fusion how to speak, write, read, fight and in some times everything a human needs to live fusion takes time that's why we are having lessons and for the first term you will focus on one fusion and one only that's why these gems *waves the gems* only fuse with one other gem ok come get them *opens cardboard box*." power loader said (god that name takes so long to type power loader is pl now) every one ran to the box's to grad one and activate them and fuse with there friend**

"**Why aren't they working" everyone asked**

"**I forgot to say you can only fuse with people next to you in the seating plan Aoyama with Ashid, Asui with Iida, Uraraka with Ojiro, Kaminari with Kirishima, Koda with Sato, Shoji with Jiro, Sero with Tokoyami, Todorki with Hagakure, *snickers* well im sorry but this is funny Katsuki Bakugo with Izuku Midoriya and next is Mineta with Yaoyorozu. Find your partner and fuse with them or get a detonation *puts a hand up to silence people before they talk* yes we have detonation room that reminds me, Mineta, you have 36639 detonation's or 12213 isolation or 4071 days of no school or…" pl got cut off by Mineta**

"**I get it im not suppose to be here piece Kachan."Mineta said then ran at Bakugo then Bakugo lanched Mineta out of the window with a mighty explosion**

"**Sir he was my partner no matter how much I hate him I need to fuse with him what do I do?" Yaoyorozu ask**

"**I can add a new gem connection to yours and a new teammate." pl said**

**everyone said "we will take her"**

**Just Todorki and Jiro said "we will *evil glare at each other* I will…*evil x2* I...will… fine pick someone."**

"**Mmmmm Jiro I will be on your team is that ok" Yaoyorozu muttered**

"**Ok press the middle shape then press the gems together ow no I just told you how to add a new gem connection *curses under breath* if anyone but Yaoyorozu and Jiro connects someone new you will get a detonation." pl said "everyone start fusing"**

"**Ok I guess we need to start fusing * I hit my gem twice (i put it in the middle of my chest) then part out my hand to shack*," I ask Kachan**

"**Fine Deku *he activated his gem (he put his gem in the same place as me) then punched me in the face*," Kachan said when he punched me we fused it was weird I got a flush of anger and jealousy as well as piety for me than a wave of affection for Kirishima and me then I got some memories of going to pride parades is Bakougo gay. "Im only telling you this because you asked and know yes I am gay"**

"**Ummm, I did not ask or know." I told him or bid I tell my self god fusion is weird and then me and Kachan went unconscious **

**Kizuki Midugo Part 2**

**when we came around (no I came around) I looked at least a foot taller and my hair was blond with bits of green it was long and in a bun and my eyes were orange and I was no I think I was a girl its hard to tell all my thoughts and senses where fuzzy I know what I looked like but I fond it hard to do everything and remember who I was before I fused I think my name was Kizuki Midugo (god my name sounds like Cavo)**

"**Ok role call when I point at you say your name hero and normal then your quirk" pl said he started to point at people **

"**Ashama. Muna Ashama hero name twinkling quirk stomach acid lets me shot my stomach acid out of my belly button my horns and sliver skin have nothing to do with my quirk" Ashama said or rather sung**

"**Ribbit Tsuya Asda hero name speedy quirk Christ lizard I can run on water" Asda crouched**

"**Oshiraco Uraroji hero name Urarlion quirk gravity tail I can use my tail to make people weightless," Uraroji said in a bubble way that made me less sure that I was female**

"**Dekiro Kaminshma hero name riot charge quirk electric harden I can harden my skin like metal so I can use it as a conductor." Kaminshma said in a way that made me doubt the fact that I was female even more (as I said before fusion is weird and filled with emotion )**

"Rikji Kota hero name big mouth quirk I the more I talk the stronger and bummer I become ok."**Kota whispered, **"my head thing has nothing to do with **IT ARRRRRRRR" then he screamed his shirt got ripped apart witch turned me on I guess he can't control his quirk he then he punched a hole in the role**

"**yzozo Shaoyojiro hero name octo-beat quirk using my extra arms I can make sound from my fat yes it's as weird and uncompterdal as it sounds" Shaoyojiro **

"**Hantage Sokoyamiro hero name dark tape quirk the tape things on my arms make a black tape that is very hard to break my bird head doesn't have anything to do with it. You can call me duct tape" duct tape said**

"**shour Hagaroki hero name invisible quirk I can only be seen on the ultraviolet and omega red spectrums," Hagaroki said then I realised that it was my turn I tried to speak but nothing happened **

"**Im it's your turn" Kaminshma said**

"**Can you speak?" pl asked I nodded, "arrr this is experimental tech so it will the effects might not de the same for everyone if the people how fuse are in conflict the fusion might not work" every one glared at him he seemed to realise that he mad us mad **

"**Sir you are treating us like machine not living things witch we had hearts brain and felling that you hurt" Uraroji said there voice sounds bubble but the words they were saying were not**

"**Umm sorry I guess I still see you as the people how fused not the fusion" pl tried to cover up the fact that he thinks where machines," Ok why I try to see if I can help * looked at me trying to guess my gender* her talk." he looked at me when he said she I could see that he was asking if he was right I shruged not knowing my self I could not just look down becuse I had breast but know I had a male body part and I was skiny anufe to know that it was not fat that gave my breasts so I still had no clue, "try out your quirks you all seme quite advansted *we whinced*smart for your ferst time existing you should go into pairs and spair out side me and hang on you can you write" pl looked at me I nodded he gave me some chork and justerd to the black bored I under stood I ran over to the bord and wrote 'MY NAME IS KIZUKI MIDUGO HERO NAME ATOMIC QUIRK NUKE SWEAT USING MY SWEAT I CAN MAKE EXPLOSHEN ON PAIR TO NUKES...I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I CARNT WRITE IN LOWER CASE'**

"**That makes no sense I mean even Kachan could speak and write normally all thought Deku did have to scream to get his quirk to work so I guess she/he whatever they are would be scream a lot" someone said I could not see them but I made a few rude hand movements in there direction people laughed I think it was correction I hope it was because I intimidated them but I know what I looked like they laughed because I was 5-foot tale and cute its like laughing at 4 years old trying to swear funny because it's unexpected**

"**Ok so now we need someone * I patted him on the solder to show him what I wrote* what o *trying to read my wighting*someones not someone is that really how you like to be referred to" pl said**

"***muttering* yes." we all said well I wrote**

"**Ok well someones please go to the staff room and asked a teacher to spar with Midugo or two teachers and ask them to fuse how wants to do that" pl asked**

"**Ribbit I will do it, sir Ribbit" Asda crouched proudly pl nodded and made a juster for the boor Asda walked to the staff room and I write a question on the black bord 'CAN I GET A DRINK' i taped pl on the solder he looked at the bord he nodded again I went to get a drink when I got back I sore present mic and eraser head just about to fuse the end effect was amazing he looked like a gothic rock musician wearing all black with piercings**

"**I am eraser mic my quirk is eraser voice whoever hears my voice cant yous their quirk. so atomic want to go a few rounds" eraser mic **


	2. Chapter 2

Fusion hero files (because there easier than chapters)

Name: Kizuki 'Cavo' Midugo

Hero name: Atomic

Gender: I get back to you

Appearance: cute messes blond hair in a bun angry Brown eyes

height: 5,11 (feet)

Quirk Name: nuke sweat

Quirk Type: emitter

Quirk description: their sweat has is capable of exploding it also has radioactive tendencies. 10 ml of sweat has 25 rem of radiation and has the force of 1 stick of dynamite that's strong enough to kill a human without the radiation it takes 40 ml to make a nuke or something close not as strong blast but close. They are not immune to there on blasts but they adsorb the radiation from there blasts.

Personality: they have a short fuse. Enjoy fighting. They're incredibly intelligent and love all might. They analyse their opponent in battle. They Are a bisexual. They act like there intimidating but they're actually just a big old soft. They have extremely low self-esteem

Likes: all might Kirishima and Ochoco fusions and spicy katsudon

Dislikes: themself


	3. Chapter 3 kind of

Hello Jgfftjttccyhijh if you're still reading this I would like to say this message 'Your fanfic sux get off the site' is not only insulting but verbal assault and cyberbullying to minor I post my writing so decent human's who might enjoy this fanfic have something to read when there finished reading other most likely better fanfic's I agree that im not that good at writing but I enjoy it so you can suck it


	4. Chapter 3

Kizuki Midugo Part 3

"I am eraser mic my quirk is eraser voice whoever hears my voice cant uses their quirk. so atomic want to go a few rounds" eraser mic said I ran at him exploding my feet (it hurt like hell) I managed to launched eraser mic out of the window but I also launched my self out of the window good thing we both got launched out off the windows the bad thing we only made it 15 feet before we fell. When we hit the ground we had cuts and bruises all over are arms, leg and heads

I start making my hands explode

"Why *the second the word I hit my ears my explosions stopped*dont I show you just how powerful I am" when we finished My quirk came back but that's when I noticed what would be present mic's amp and eraser heads googles and scarf it looked A bit like mussel with tentacles coming out it looked cool the only problem it looked cool will it graded me then eraser mic started talking, "as you can see my support item does not use my quirk but acts on my one at least a part of it does not use my quirk but it has 2 uses the one im using now and one to help deal crowds and Nomu is it nomu or nomu's im not sure why im telling you all of this I think I just need something to talk about my voice is powerless in recording so you can put your phone away or whatever that is what that a" he was cut off as I throw the grenade. it was only an empty canaster but it made sir drop me that is when the explosion happened we dropped me and what I thought was an empty canister had 1 drop of sweat 2.5 ml not much but powerful enough to split the rock and to make a hole in the ground and strong enough to really hurt when it hits you in the face shrapnel it only broke MY nose on eraser mics hand well that was a lot worst the shrapnel hit his arm legs back and head no shrapnel got stuck in his head his support item helped with that (it hit the support item and broke it a none sharp bit hit him in the back of the head) his legs where badly damaged cuts behind the knees and one sticking out of his thigh his arm's where not that bad one piece of shrapnel sticking out of his elbow. I was sick. Then eraser-mic hit the gems on his body (one on the side of each leg)there has a light and from his hips, he vanished then two silhouettes (eraser heads and present-mic) made of light appeared It looked like they were yanking themselves apart then they slammed into each other recreating eraser-mic with no wounds

1 ran at him

"I bid power loader not tell you where we got the Idea for the fusion it's a lot more refined but the fusion aspects of overhauls quirk this is a lot more refined but *blocks my punch* the idea of splitting your self in apart then fuse together again *grads me with his support item* with only a bit of pain on the side of us so all we need to do is make the decision I suppose it's also when Mario gets hit and he is invincible for a few seconds it also makes us untouchable everything goes throw us for a bit. What should I talk about I could just make an annoying sound *I wanted to say if you want to make an annoying sound we should just keep talking* but im, not that evil. I might talk about how much I really hate the avatar movie *I stopped listening so just imagine that for the next (what seemed like 10 years) 5 minutes someone is in the background complaining about the avatar movie I mean it did suck but this, not a review of the movie that shall not be named*" Eraser-mic finally finished (kind of as I said I stopped listening) but his monologue gave me an idea if I could hit the gems I could get out of the binding so I trued it yanking my arms out of the binding and hitting the gem's. I fell to the floor and felt an explosion of pane up and down my body he lanched the bindings at me a graded them and yanked (wow I have written yanked and bindings a lot in 1 sentence) them he flew towards me a kicked him in the face I let bindings go "ow that hurt yep I not going to stop talking what are you doing with your jacket * I was taking my jacket off* I see you going to cover your ears with your jacket my quirk won't work that's true but I can stop you now I will complain about avatar"*insert Avatar complaints here* he ran at me I dodged dropping the jacket he sent the bindings at me I notice they moved like heartbeats quick and jittery giving me time to dodge but not enough time to think where I was going I jumped into one of the bindings they slammed together pinning my arm's to my sides and tying my legs together *by this time he just finished complaining about the first 2 and a ½ minuets of avatar* suddenly my body split in two

Deku part 4

We fell to the floor at the same time me and ka-chan and what I can tell pasted out at the same time. Unfusing is like fusion you get a hold on your partner's mind you can talk to each other except this time it started of with me and ka-chan being able to talk then I sore his memories then I blacked out. When we woke up I heard a voice it was Ka-chan's he said

"you up yet Izuku" it sounded strange no not strange it sounded wrong it was Ka-chan's but different he used my first name and sounded happier and older then what we sounded in normally and the voice was all echo-y

"Ka-chan is that you?" I asked wondering if I would get an answer

"Well, who else would it be smart guy" now that sounded like ka-chan

"Why can't I move or see" we said this at the same time but it sounded like it was a girl saying it but I know I said it and I also know that ka-chan said it to "that is what I going to ask" we said in unison it still sounds like a girl said it

"Ok on 3 we open our eye's 1 2 3" we tried to open our eye (we still sounded like a girl.

"Is he ok" it sounded like Ochaco but I could not see

"As far as I can tell he is ok" recovery girl said

"Is he awake" it was Ochaco

"Y-y-yes D-d-Deku is fine" this time Ka-chan voice was loud and normal apart from the trembling, "hh-hey d-d-Deku you O-o-o-ok" I finally opened my eyes and said

"Yes, im o-o-ook k-ka-chan." I said, " O o o Ochaco w-w-why are… why are hugging me" I asked

"And I was thinking you were supposed to be the smart one." he waited for me to realise

"What?" I asked

"It's not important"Ochaco said, "ka-chan shut up."

"I was not going to say anything" ka-chan lied


	5. sorryread this

Hi im sorry for taking so long on posting anything it been a hard couple of how ever long it's been

Also this is for everyone who criticizes my spellings and grammar im dyslexic do you know how hard it is to even read ½ the stuff i write fanfics about (ok well maybe just mha) also i do use spelling check and other stuff also I know this will be filled with spelling mistakes and I have done that on purpuss

For every one who criticizes my writing I DO THIS FOR FUN no other reason i do this for fun im not a good writer i'm not trying to be im just trying to have some fun and possible make other people happy while i do it and yes I admit more than ½ of what I write is cringy

Is that ok with everyone?


End file.
